


Cockroach

by scarletsky4748



Series: Royal [3]
Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Chibi, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748





	Cockroach

L-elf bejalan di tengah koridor sepi menuju kamar asramanya dengan muka kusut. Tadi dia baru dihukum oleh letnan Cain –tutornya –hanya karena meleset saat menembak papan sasaran

Padahal, dia berhasil menembak delapan dari sembilan titik vital dengan benar, sayangnya yang ke-9 meleset hanya karena ia tidak sengaja mendengar gerutuan super aneh dari dalam kepala A-drei yang berdiri persis di sebelahnya. Sedang melakukan hal yang sama dan yang menyebalkan, si pangeran itu sudah selesai.

A-drei jadi orang pertama yang selesai diantara angkatan mereka. Dia menyusul ke-2, hebatnya. Tapi meleset di tembakan terakhir, sialnya. Benar-benar hanya karena A-drei terus menerus ngedumel dalam kepalanya ingin memberikan tembakan tambahan di mulut si boneka sasaran karena mulutnya jelek sekali. Sudah lebar, hitam lagi.

Dan yah, begitulah. Bukannya titik terakhir yang ia tembak, L-elf malah menembak bibir si boneka sasaran dengan tepat. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba letnan Cain muncul dengan ekspresi datar di antara dia dan A-drei yang ia yakin sedang terkagum-kagum atas tembakannya ke arah bibir si boneka sasaran.

.

“Kau bisa lihat titiknya dengan jelas, L-elf?”

“Iya.”

“Lalu kenapa bisa _meleset_.”

_‘tolong salahkan si pangeran di samping saya.’_

_._

Itulah sepotong pembicaraan –dan isi hati –nya tadi siang dengan si letnan. Andaikan saja dia tidak melihat wajah ‘kau kenapa’-nya A-drei dengan ekspresi entah polos atau hanya kamuflase itu. L-elf sudah pasti akan mencoba mencekik si pangeran setelah letnan Cain meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sayangnya ia tidak tega. Karena wajah A-drei, sedikit mengingatkannya pada Liselotte yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya…. _Hanya sedikit..._ mungkin. L-elf sendiri tidak ingin mencari lebih banyak.

“Itu salahnya A-drei.” Anak itu bergumam pelan dengan nada menggerutu. Langkahnya cepat, nyaris tanpa menimbulkan suara dari sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai.

Cukup lama menyusuri lorong gelap dengan pencahayaan minim itu –ini sebenarnya sudah lewat dari jam malam dan wajar saja kalau beberapa lampu padam –L-elf akhirnya sampai di depan kamarnya. Pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu tertutup rapat. Dan A-drei pasti sudah ada di dalam kamar.

Si pangeran itu selalu ada di dalam kamar duluan. Selalu lebih cepat darinya, entah lebih cepat beberapa menit ataupun beberapa detik. Seakan-akan kamar dalam asrama Karlstein adalah satu-satunya tempat yang pantas untuk ditinggali. Padahal tiap malam L-elf yakin A-drei terus-terusan mengeluh, masih belum biasa dengan kamar yang sudah mereka tempati seminggu terakhir itu.

Tidak membuang waktu si anak berambut silver itu langsung mendorong pintu dan masu-

DORR

Kejutan versi A-drei pun menyambutnya. Suara tembakan langsung terdengar nayring. Bunyi keras yang mengiung di telinganya.

L-elf langsung waspada, seperti yang diajarkan di akademi dia langsung menyiapkan tangan di belakang dan bersiap dengan pisau yang selalu ada di pinggangnya. Sepasang matanya mengintrogasi seluruh ruangan.

Dari hasil _scaning_ kilat yang dilakukannya. Hanya dua hal yang ia temukan. A-drei yang berdiri waspada dengan sebuah pistol dan si rambut putih itu berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya –dengan sepatu.

Melotot kesal adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan L-elf setelah menyimpulkan kekacauan parah di atas tempat tidurnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. “A-drei apa yang-“ tegurnya setengah menggeram.

“Ssht!” tapi belum sempat ucapannya selesai, A-drei memotong dengan ekspresi super luar biasa siaga. “Aku melihat sosok _tidak biasa_ di kamar ini.”

Walaupun agak ragu sesaat mendengar ucapan A-drei yang kesannya ngelantur. L-elf memilih untuk ikut siaga dan memasang mata awas ke seliling kamar mereka. Mencari musuh yang dikatakan A-drei tadi.

DORR

Tiba-tiba satu tembakan lagi dilayangkan oleh A-drei dengan kecepatan luar binasa mengagetkan. Satu tembakan yang mengarah padanya. Tembakan yang nyaris saja membolongi telapak kakinya kalau meleset sedikit lagi.

Dan L-elf, terdiam di tempat. Campuran antara kaget dan shock serta kesal berapdu di wajah pucatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak membayangkan si pangeran Dorssia itu menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

“Jangan bergerak,” A-drei makin siaga, wajah putih itu makin pucat dengan kerutan ngeri yang tergambar jelas. Dua mata beriris magenta yang mewarnai mata A-drei mengarah ke sekitar daerah kaki L-elf yang nyaris kena tembakannnya.

L-elf yang menyadari hal itu ikut memandang bagian yang dilihat A-drei. Daerah sekitar kakinya. Dan di sana ada…

Seekor kecoak. Warna hitam legam dengan antena bergerak-gerak dan tubuh berongga merayap di lantai.

Tunggu, jangan bilang A-drei punya masalah _berat_ dengan kecoak sampai-sampai ingin menembak serangga itu dengan pistol.

“Kau,” dengan suara tertahan L-elf mulai mengeluarkan suara, “takut pada kecoak.” Simpulnya dengan dua alis yang ikut mengkerut.

yang ditanya sayangnya hanya diam, masih berdiri di atas tempat tidur dan menatap seram mahluk yang ada di dekat kaki L-elf.

Hening lalu mengisi ruangan itu beberapa saat ketika si kecoak yang jadi pokok masalah tidak melakukan gerakan apapun. A-drei hanya terus menodongkan pistolnya dan L-elf dengan hati _lelah_ memandang teman sekamarnya itu dengan pandangan ‘ _kau serius takut kecoak?’_.

Sampai akhirnya si kecoak melakukan gerakan pertama. Sepasang sayap hitam kecoklatannya mengembang dan terbang ke arah –A-drei. Dan yeah, seperti yang bisa diprediksi L-elf, A-drei tanpa pikir panjang meloncat turun dari tempat tidur yang sejak tadi dia injak-injak dan memojok ke sudut kamar yang tidak diisi apa-apa.

Ekspresi jijik campur takut campur kesal berpadu sempurna di wajah itu. L-elf menghela nafas pelan dan mendeakti sumber masalah A-drei dengan sebuah sapu tangan putih yang baru dikeluarkan dari kantong.

Diambilnya serangga bau itu dengan sapu tangan dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Dan A-drei, di sisi pojokan sana bernafas lega dengan wajah yang masih ngeri.

Beberapa saat kemudian L-elf kembali, dan menemukan A-drei sedang menyemprotkan sesuatu yang berbau agak menyengat ke sekitar lantai dan kolong tempat tidur.

Begitu sadar L-elf sudah kembali dari misi pembuangan mahluk paling menjijikan dan mengerikan dalam hidup A-drei. Meraka saling pandang, lalu saling diam. Setelahnya pandangan L-elf beralih ke temapt tidur yang sudah diragukan bentuknya.

“A-ano,” A-drei menggumam ragu. “Maaf, soal itu…” ujarnya dengan ekspresi bersalah dan ikut menatap tempat tidur L-elf. “Aku akan membereskannya nanti”

“Tapi aku mau tidur sekarang.”

“Bagaimana kalau berbagi tempat tidur dulu untuk malam ini?” usulnya agak ragu dan melihat keadaan tempat tidurnya yang terbalik dengan milik L-elf, “kasurnya cukup untuk menampung dua orang kok.”

Pemuda berambut perak itu menghela nafas pelan. _Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain._ “Baiklah, hanya untuk malam ini.” Jawabnya menerima usul A-drei.

Dalam kepalanya, L-elf langsung menambahkan sebuah mental note. Kalau mau sekamar dengan A-drei, pastikan tidak ada kecoak di tempat itu atau si pangeran akan jadi pengacau kamar dan sikap berlebihannya segera aktif.

“Ne, L-elf, kau sudah cuci tangankan?”

_A-drei menyebalkan_


End file.
